1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition used therefor, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a manufacturing method of an electronic device, and an electronic device. In more detail, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method favorable in a manufacturing process for a semiconductor such as an IC, a manufacturing process for a circuit substrate such as liquid crystal and thermal heads, and a lithography process of other photofabrications, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition used in the pattern forming method, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a manufacturing method of an electronic device, and an electronic device. In particular, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method favorable in exposure with an ArF exposure apparatus, an ArF liquid immersion type projection exposure apparatus, and an EUV exposure apparatus with ultraviolet rays with a wavelength of equal to or less than 200 nm as the light source, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition used in the pattern forming method, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a manufacturing method of an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the development of a resist for a KrF excimer laser (248 nm), a pattern forming method using chemical amplification has been used so as to compensate for sensitivity reduction caused by light absorption. By way of an example, in a positive type chemical amplification method, first, a photoacid generator included in the exposed portion is decomposed by irradiation with light to generate an acid. Further, an alkali-insoluble group contained in a photosensitive composition is converted into an alkali-soluble group by the catalytic action of the generated acid in a PEB (Post Exposure Bake) process or the like. Subsequently, development is carried out using, for example, an alkali solution. Thus, the exposed portion is removed to obtain a desired pattern.
For the method, various kinds of alkali developers have been proposed. For example, a water-based alkali developer with 2.38% by mass of TMAH (tetramethylammonium hydroxide aqueous solution) is typically used as the alkali developer.
In order to miniaturize a semiconductor element, there is a trend toward a shorter wavelength of the exposure light source and a higher numerical aperture (higher NA) of the projection lens and at the present time, an exposure machine using, as its light source, an ArF excimer laser having a wavelength at 193 nm is being developed. A method of filling a high refractive-index liquid (hereinafter may be referred to as a “liquid for liquid immersion”) between the projection lens and the sample (that is, a liquid immersion method) has been proposed as a technique for further enhancing the resolution. In addition, EUV lithography of performing the exposure to ultraviolet light at an even shorter wavelength (13.5 nm) has also been proposed. In a process with an ArF excimer laser as the light source, acrylic resins with no aromatic rings have been garnering attention in order to ensure transparency, and for example, a resin in which acrylic acid and an alicyclic alkyl ester are introduced into the constituent units within the resin or the like has been proposed (for example, refer to JP1992-39665A (JP-H04-39665A) and JP1993-265212A (JP-H05-265212A)).
However, the reality is that it is extremely difficult to find an appropriate combination of a resist composition, a developer, and a rinsing solution, and the like required to form a pattern with excellent overall properties.
In recent years, pattern forming methods using a developer including an organic solvent have also been developed (for example, refer to JP2008-292975A and JP2010-197619A). For example, a pattern forming method including a process of applying a resist composition for which solubility with respect to an alkali developer increases and the solubility with respect to an organic solvent developer decreases on a substrate through the irradiation of actinic rays or radiation, an exposure process, and a process of developing using an organic solvent developer is disclosed in JP2008-292975A. According to such a method, it is possible to stably form a high-precision detailed pattern.
However, with the pattern forming method described above, there is a need for further improvements in the roughness properties, evenness of local pattern dimensions, and exposure latitude, and there is also a concern that latent dry etching resistance from the viewpoint of Ohnishi parameters (for example, refer to J. Electrochem Soc 143,130 (1983) H. Gokan, S. Esho and Y. Ohnishi) is low.